


Фотографии

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Памяти золотой рыбки хватает на тридцать секунд.





	Фотографии

**Author's Note:**

> human!золотая рыбка

— Смотри, Элиза.  
Мужчина рядом с ней показывает фотографии в альбоме. Дети, красивая женщина. Улыбчивая морда собаки. Элиза комкает одеяло, старательно морща лоб. Да, она, конечно, уже их когда-то видела.  
— Мама, Эдвард, Элли. Джек, наш лабрадор. Этот пёс. Ты выпросила завести его. Смотри, Элиза.   
Мужчина, как он говорит — её папа.  
Смотри — он листает альбом, и крупные сильные пальцы дрожат. Весна, лето, осень, зима, качели и парки, семейные празднества и урожай: огромные тыквы и яблоки. Горящая огнями ёлка, груды коробок под ней. Тетрадки и игрушки. Аквапарк. Свечи кругом на именинном торте — и снова весёлые лица. Они важны мужчине и должны быть важны и Элизе, ведь то, что он сказал сейчас…  
Он что-то сказал?  
— Смотри ещё раз. Кто это?  
Женщина, девочка, мальчик и пёс. Были вместе с Элизой в автомобиле.  
Сбритые жёлтые волосы на висках и затылке, бугорки длинных шрамов, которых так странно касаться рукой. Мягкость кожи и чего-то под ней, лишённого защиты черепа.  
— Не помню, — честно отвечает Элиза. Опять. — А вы врач?  
Мужчина у больничной койки плачет.


End file.
